Duo the Grownup?
by Emerald-Fire
Summary: Internet down please forgive. I am at friends house so I am letting you guys know. Sorry! Later! Sarah
1. Default Chapter

First Gundam Wing Fic that I have ever wrote so please go easy on me.  
  
Also Duo in this story is still duo he has only gotten older in his mind not his body.  
  
Alright enjoy!  
  
Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing....(I woudn't mind if I did but sigh sadly enough a poor country farm girl like me can't afford them.) HEY! My B-Day is in about 3 months away though would make a great present!  
  
OK like I said I do not own Gundam Wing.  
  
DUO THE GROWN_UP  
  
"Good morning Heero did you sleep well?" Asked a Quatre as he flipped the last pancake from the skillet to the plate next to the oven.  
  
"Hn." Was all that Heero replied as he yawned and went to the refrigerator to pour himself a cup of milk.  
  
Just than Trowa walks in and sits down at the table.  
  
"Good morning Trowa!" said a happy Quatre as he set 5 dishes onto the table.  
  
"...Morning" said a very tired Trowa.  
  
Just than Wufei walks in with a newspaper under his arm.  
  
"Morning.... Um" Quatre stops as Wufei sends him a glare that says (Leave me the hell alone or I will send you there!)  
  
Quatre than sets out the glasses and silverware (being very careful around Wufei )  
  
"GOOD MORNING PEOPLE!" comes a voice booming into the kitchen.  
  
There walks in Duo wearing a Outlaw Star T-shirt that hung below his knees.  
  
(Wufei than shoots him the glare he gave Quatre earlier and Trowa just stares at him and Heero just says "Hn")e  
  
"Wow tough crowd this morning." Said Duo as he made his was over to his spot next to Wufei.  
  
Quatre than brings the pancakes over to everyone's plate than gets out the bottle of orange juice to pass around.  
  
He takes his place next to Duo.  
  
"Quatre?" asked Duo as he looked at his plate and everyone elses. "How come I have only 2 pancakes and everyone else has 4?"  
  
"You know the rules the last one to the table gets the least amount." Said Quatre as he cuts into his pancakes.  
  
"Not fair." Pouted Duo as he began to eat his pancake. "Just because I have to take extra time in the shower for my hair I get the last pancake."  
  
"Not the only thing you take extra for is your hair huh?" joked Trowa the others smiling at his joke.  
  
"Hey I thought you were a "boy" of few words buddy!" said duo.  
  
"Well you know me I may run I may hide but I never lie I am Trowa Barton!" the others know how Duo hates when everyone makes fun of his saying.  
  
When they look up to see how Duo is responding they see his face in fear.  
  
O_O  
  
"OH MY GOD ITS OZ!" he cries as he points out the window.  
  
With that the other four pilots hit the floor preparing for a blast or at least a whole lot of pain.  
  
All they hear is laughter though.  
  
"Oh my God you should have seen your faces!" laughed Duo as he watched the other four pilots come up from the floor.  
  
"Duo that is not funny!" said Quatre as he dusted off his pants.  
  
The other three just glare at him.  
  
"What the heck is wrong with you 4 I mean its just a joke." Said Duo as he got up from his chair and headed for the door. "Well I am done with my breakfast, hope you guys enjoy your." Said duo as he hurried out the kitchen door and up to his room.  
  
"You know I can't belive how childish he is." Said Wufei as he looks down at his plate to continue eating.  
  
What he sees makes him stop as he noticed his plate was now empty, he looked around and noticed that the others were noticing that to.  
  
"DUO!" they all cried at once as they ran up the stairs and ran up to duo's door. 


	2. I have no idea what to name this one

"Duo are you in there, open this door right now!" said Heero as he pounded on the door.  
  
"Um no one is in here but us Relena Dorothy and Catherine please leave us alone." Came a male voice from inside.  
  
"Duo open this door or we will break it down!" yelled Wufei as he punched at the door.  
  
No answer came from inside.  
  
"Alright that's it!" yelled Quatre as he knocked the door with his shoulder.  
  
It came down with a loud crash and thud.  
  
O_O()  
  
The other boys just stared at Quatre as he looked at the door on the ground.  
  
There they looked inside where a confused looking Duo is eating the last of his pancake.  
  
"Umm... Quatre why did you do that?" asked a Duo from inside the room.  
  
"Duo!" cried all the others as they saw him in the Outlaws Star shirt standing looking at his door.  
  
"Oh no!" said Duo as he spoke. He had forgotten they were mad at him.  
  
"Come here Duo" said Heero as he made the first step toward Duo.  
  
"Um..No" said Duo as he backed away.  
  
"Injustice!" cried Wufei as he jumped at Duo pinning him down.  
  
"Ah!" duo said as he landed on the bed.  
  
"We are tired of your tricks." Said Wufei as he pinned duo arms behind him.  
  
"Damn Wu-man not so tight!" said Duo as he winced in pain.  
  
"Know what we are going to do to you Duo?" asked Trowa as he walked over to Duo.  
  
"Umm....No I have no idea." Said Duo getting very worried by now.  
  
"Well let's just say you won't like it." Said Quatre as he figured out what they were leading to.  
  
"You're not going to let me have to smell Heero's breath all day are you?" Duo said with a smirk.  
  
"No bacca!" said Heero as he came and hit duo on top of the head.  
  
"Ow!" cried Duo. "I was only kidding He-chan."  
  
With that the four boys lead duo outside to the car. 


	3. A pink house and A pink Car wonder who t...

After about a 10 minute drive from their house they pull up in front of a huge pink mansion.  
  
With a pink limo outside in the front of the mansion.  
  
O_O was all that duo could do he knew what this meant.  
  
"No! Come on guys I don't want to be here and you know it!" he yelled as the car stopped and Quatre got out of the car and walked up to the door.  
  
Ding-Dong  
  
After about a second after the doorbell rang a young woman with dirty blond hair and a pink dress opens the door to the house.  
  
After Quatre and the woman talked he motioned back to the car. To bring Duo and put him in the house.  
  
"NO!" he cried as he was being dragged from the car.  
  
The last words anyone heard from him that day was.  
  
"NO! Not Relena!"  
  
%%%%%Next Day%%%%%%  
  
"Do we have to go pick up the bacca?" asked wufei as he turned the corner and onto Relena's street.  
  
"Yes we do." Said Quatre. "He spent a whole day and night with her he should now behave just right."  
  
"I hope so, I was getting tired of him always sticking my underwear in the freezer for me to find." Said Heero as he looked out the window.  
  
"Finally were here." Said Trowa as he sits up in the seat.  
  
"I'll go get him." Said Quatre as he hoped out of the car.  
  
%%%%%%% 5 Minutes Later %%%%%%%%  
  
"Where the heck is those two!" said Heero as he sit thumping his fingers across the back of Wufei's headrest."  
  
Just as Wufei was about to yell at Heero, Quatre came out with a happy look on his face.  
  
"What are you so happy about?" asked Trowa as he looked for Duo.  
  
"You won't believe it guys." Said Quatre as he looked back at the door.  
  
There standing there was a young man in a nice suit and tie his hair pulled back in a nice ponytail.(Nope no braid)  
  
"DUO?" said the other three as they stared at the young man.  
  
"What the hell happened to him?" asked Heero.  
  
"We gave him the works just as you guys asked." Said Relena as she came out and stepped out next to Duo.  
  
"Good Morning." Said the new Duo as he made his way to the car where quatre had now gotten in.  
  
"Good Morning he said again but in 4 other languages. Latin, Chinese, Arabian, and Japanese.  
  
He than turned back to relena and said to her as he bowed.  
  
"Thank you Miss. Relena for you care over the past 24 hours I have enjoyed them and I hope you will have a lovely day."  
  
With that he turned to the car and calmly asked Quatre to scoot over and he squeezed himself beside Quatre.  
  
"I would like to home now please." Said Duo to Wufei.  
  
"Um..Ok." was all that Wufei could say as he turned on the engine and headed out of the driveway. 


	4. Duo the Grownup comes into play!

%%%%LATER THAT NIGHT%%%%%  
  
(Ahem before I go on with this part I would like to warn you that I was very tired but I thought it would be funny to have Duo get Wufei so here you go!)  
  
"Well that sure was an wonderful dinner."  
  
"Yes tell the chef it was good for him being such a bacca."  
  
"Hn..It was good."  
  
"At least I didn't have to cook today."  
  
"Who would have known Duo could cook like that and keep the house so clean?" asked Trowa as he looked at the table to see if there was anymore food. There wasn't.  
  
"I am so glad you guys liked it!" said Duo as he picked up the dishes. "Now I believe it is time for you 3 to go to bed."  
  
He said looking at Wufei, Heero, and Quatre.  
  
"What!" they all asked as they looked at the kitchen clock.  
  
"It's only 8:00.' Said Quatre. "I usual stay up till at least 10:30."  
  
"I don't care young man you 3 are still under children you must go to bed at a good time or you will be grumpy when I wake you in the morning."  
  
"Well how come Trowa gets to stay up?" asked Heero.  
  
Trowa is 17 he may stay up till 11 if he likes." Said Duo as he walked into the kitchen with the dishes.  
  
Trowa sticks his tongue out at the other guys.  
  
"Well I don't know about you guys but Duo isn't my mother and I am not doing anything that he tells me to do!" said Wufei as he headed to the TV Room.  
  
"WUFEI CHANG!" came a voice from inside the kitchen.  
  
Kitchen Door opens.  
  
"What do you want bacca?" asked Wufei as he got up from the couch.  
  
"I said for you to go to bed right now, and I mean it!" said Duo as he placed his hands on his hips.  
  
Wufei just laughed and "What are you going to do if I don't go?"  
  
Duo pulls out a paddle.  
  
//_O() ^O_O() @_@() (Trowa, Herro, Quatre.)  
  
"Ha! You wouldn't dare!" said Wufei. 


	5. Next scene

We see Heero Quatre and Wufei in their bedroom. (Duo is making them share one)  
  
" I never thought I would see the day." Said Quatre as he pulled down his sheets.  
  
"Yeah I know I bet Wufei is so sore after that." Said Heero as he giggled a little.  
  
"Damn Maxwell, Damn Relena." Said wufei as he grabbed an extra pillow from under his bed and put it down and sit on it.  
  
"Ow." He whispered.  
  
"You know its weird I thought making Duo work a little would mean a more under contorll Duo." Said Quatre.  
  
"What did you asked her to do for him anyway." Asked Wufei as he lay down in his bed.  
  
"Well I asked her to give him work to do you know dusting, sweeping ect ect." he said as he laid down to.  
  
"well I can say it works." said Heero as he reached under his bed for his Laptop.  
  
"Well what she told me last time we talked (before this time) she said she would love to put Duo to work." Said Quatre as he pushed his pillow against the wall and sit against it. "She said that she heard that it was used on some immature soldiers as they went through training." "It was to make them.... More grown up. Who would have thought just making Duo work would make him act like this though?"  
  
"SO that's what he reminds me of a grown-up." Said Wufei. "So how old does he think he has to be now."  
  
"I am guessing that he is acting about 35-40." Said Heero.  
  
"Great just what we need a grown-up around here." Said Wufei.  
  
"Well I don't know guys I mean all of you had a father figure some where." Said Heero but all I had was the guys who trained me and believe me I hope none of them are ever fathers."  
  
Heero than opens his computer and pushes the on button.  
  
Nothing happens.  
  
Herro pushes it again.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled as he pushed the button again.  
  
"Looking for these?" came a voice from outside the bedroom door.  
  
There was Duo holding up 4 Double D batteries.  
  
"Give those back Duo." Said heero as he started to get out of the bed.  
  
"Sit your tail back down young man." Said Duo as he pulled out the paddle again.  
  
"Now listen to me. I believe you are playing on your laptop to much I want you to go play outside tomorrow like a good boy alright and from now on you may only have 1 hour on the computer." Said Duo as he put the batteries in his pocket.  
  
"But..But..." said Heero.  
  
"The only Butt here will be your three if you don't go to sleep it is already 8:30 now goodnight you three." With that Duo than turns off the light and reaches down to the floor and turns on a night light. "There you go Wufei now you can sleep I know how you are afraid of the dark." With that he blows a kiss into the room and shuts the door.  
  
"Alright tomorrow we take him back to Relena's and get her to fix him." They all said agreeing.  
  
%%%%%%%%%Downstairs%%%%%%%  
  
"Duo I am going to bed now." Said Trowa as he headed up to his room.  
  
"No you are not young man." Said Duo as he came out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a dishrag.  
  
"What?" asked Trowa as he came back down the stairs.  
  
"You heard me why do you think I allowed you to stay up?" he asked.  
  
"Um because you think I am your best friend?" he asked.  
  
"No because as my oldest son you must help me clean you know the rule oldest helps out more." Said Duo as he tossed a mop to Trowa.  
  
"Son?" asked Trowa. "Duo?"  
  
"Why do my sons call me by that name you are to address me as your father alright." He said as he pointed to the kitchen.  
  
"Yes Duo um..I mean Dad?!" Said a very confused Trowa. 


	6. Lets skip ahead a few hoursshall we?

Disclamer: I do not own Gundam Wing but if I did I would kill relena off and than continue the series. :D  
  
Bring! Bring! Bring!  
  
"What the hell?!" said a groggy Heero as he sit up.  
  
He noticed the other pilots had sit up in their beds looking around for the source of the noise.  
  
Just than the door bust open and we see Duo dressed in an apron.  
  
"Time to get up boys its way past 6:00 in the morning and you know we have lots to do today." Said a very happy Duo. "Breakfast will be ready in about 30mins so hurry and get dressed.  
  
"Oh yeah today I am going to take him to Relena's and have her change him back than I am going to kill the little bitch!" said Quatre as he headed to the shower.  
  
"Well shall we get ready?" asked Wufei looking strangely at Quatre as he went into the bathroom.  
  
"Yeah that might be good." Said Heero as he headed out of the room to his old room where his own shower was.  
  
Wufei than went to his.  
  
Ok that is all I have right now but if you want me to write more than please review. Flames are ok because if you can find something that you don't like about me I can sure as heck find something I don't like about you. :D Have a good day. 


	7. OO ack! adventures in the shower

%%%%%%% Adventures in the shower! %%%%%%%  
  
"Damn!" said Wufei as he started into the bathroom making sure he locked the door. A habit of not wanting to be caught in the bathroom at a bad time.  
  
"I hope we get Duo back to normal soon next thing you know he will be having us all in diapers and trying to feed us out of a bottle." He mumbled as he reached his hand to the shower curtain and opened it at the same time pulling off the towel letting it fall to the floor.  
  
"Shit!" came a voice from inside the shower.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Wufei. "What are you doing in here?!" he asked a very naked duo in the tub.  
  
"I'm in my tub. What are you doing in here.?" Asked duo as he started to stand up.  
  
"Ack! Don't stand up!" Duo did anyway. Wufei then noticed something was strange about duo. Then he noticed his towel was still off.  
  
Covering himself with his hands he calmly made it over to the towel he had dropped and went over to the door.  
  
"Wufei?" asked duo as Wufei unlocked the door.  
  
Wufei didn't answer but calmly stepped out.  
  
"Well guess next time I will lock the door." Said duo as he got up and started to dry his hair. 


	8. Breakfast forgive me I think my roommat...

BREAKFAST:  
  
Heero sat at the table he had finished with his bath long ago.  
  
"Well one good thing is that he can cook." He muttered as he went back to the refrigerator to get more milk.  
  
As he was closing the door he didn't see Wufei standing in front of it.  
  
As he turned around he almost jumped, but decided it would be better not to.  
  
"Wufei?" asked Heero as he noticed the look on his face.  
  
Wufei not only had a tissue up to his nose, but he was blushing.  
  
"Did you see that volleyball girls commercial again?" he asked as he sat down and took a drink of his milk.  
  
"I think we have a problem." Said Wufei as he sat down. "I think duo is growing up!"  
  
"Really now?" said Heero sarcastically as he looked Wufei over again.  
  
"I mean it Heero, today when I went to he bathroom there was duo in the tub when he stood up I noticed he seemed well taller and more well built in certain areas." Wufei said as he sat down to study Heero's face.  
  
"You mean he looks grown up too?" he asked as he thought about the situation, quite funny would have paid to have seen the look on his face.  
  
"Yes and to tell you the truth it scares me a little." Said Wufei.  
  
"Hn." Said Heero as duo walked in wearing jeans and a an black T-shirt.  
  
"Good morning children!" he said as he looked at the dishes on the table. "Heero thank you for setting the table today." He said as he reached into his pocket and handed him a battery.  
  
Heero looks confused.  
  
"Dr. James Specter says its good to reward your child when they have done a good thing." He said as he patted Heero on the head and went over to get him some eggs and sausage.  
  
Just as Heero was about to turn around to Wufei he spotted Trowa walk in the room.  
  
He looked as though he had been trying to run after a train all night.  
  
"Morning." He grumbled as he picked up his plate.  
  
"Morning sleepy head!" said duo as he patted Trowa on the butt waking him up instantly.  
  
"Um." said Trowa as he decided to forget it and grab some breakfast.  
  
"Now." Said duo as he sat down. "I have a gift for you all today we are going.."  
  
Just then Quatre walked in the door his hair still damp from the shower he was pulling a vest on as he walked over to get his breakfast.  
  
Duo watched in silence as Quatre looked in disbelief of what was left.  
  
There in his plate was one piece of sausage a small part of an egg and half a piece of toast.  
  
"Ok why was I left with nothing?" he asked grabbing it and sitting down.  
  
"You know the rules last one here gets the least amount, teaches you to be on time." With that duo turned to the others.  
  
"As I was saying I have a gift for you all today." The others looked excited or so duo thought, they were all thinking that he was going to buy them baby clothing and stick them in a daycare.  
  
"We are going shopping!" he said as he saw Quatre smile.  
  
"Where are we going?" asked Trowa?  
  
"Dawns Creek." He said as he saw Quatre smile again.  
  
"Wow I love that place." Quatre said as he thought about the new pair of shoes he needed to replace his old ones.  
  
"Well boys why don't we get going then?" asked duo as he headed to wards the living room to put on his shoes.  
  
Quatre was right behind him.  
  
"Quatre?" said Heero.  
  
"Yes?" he said as he turned around.  
  
"Tell Duo that we are going to go brush our teeth and be right down." He said as he shifted his eyes at the other two.  
  
"Ok!" he said as he headed off to catch duo.  
  
With that the three went upstairs to discuss the plans. 


	9. The plan! only 5 more to go

After watching Quatre walk outside the boys all crammed into the first bathroom.  
  
Trowa sat on the edge of the tub. Heero on the sink. Wufei on the toilet.  
  
"What are we going to do about him?" asked Trowa as he folded his arms against his chest.  
  
"Only thing I know to do is get one of us to go to Relena's and see if we can fix this." Said Heero trying to listen for a car horn.  
  
"Well let me go." Said Wufei shocking the others. "I'm sure I can get her to tell me how." He said in a voice that made Trowa and Heero shift in their space.  
  
"We don't want her dead." Said Trowa. "Yeah who would run things then?" said Heero in a sarcastic voice.  
  
Trowa looked at the sink and got up then headed over.  
  
Heero didn't move.  
  
"Heero can you move I need to brush my teeth." Trowa asked as he reached for the cabinet. "I am going to be the one up front and he will asked to see our teeth. At least mine to prove we were."  
  
Before Heero could move a car honked outside.  
  
Wufei and Heero looked at Trowa who waved them on.  
  
Unlocking the door they heard another honk this one was longer. They rushed down the stairs. When they got to the downstairs door they heard the bathroom door click and out they went.  
  
"Well your teeth ought to be good and clean." Said Duo as he unlocked the car doors. "Where is Trowa?"  
  
Duo didn't have to wait long. Trowa came out just then and locked the door.  
  
Then he walked over to the passenger side door and sat up front.  
  
"Show me those clean smiles boys!" said a happy Duo.  
  
Trowa smiled his teeth gleaming.  
  
"That's my good boys!" said Duo as he started the car and pulled out into reverse.  
  
  
  
Walking in the mall with Duo was a new experience. Duo was usually running away from them. Mostly to the toy department.  
  
Heero was always the one stuck with him. Having to hear him as he looked at the new toys.  
  
"Oh He-Chan.." "Stop calling me that!" "Look at this new train set!" "Duo I am not interested in these children toys." *Silence *Heero turns around to do a mighty sweat drop. *There was Duo riding one of those train sets that kids ride around the store. "Oh YEAH! Can this thing go faster?" "Duo.please get off that thing!" "I don't want to and you can't make OOF!" Heero looked as Duo's head connected with one of the train's tunnels that was too short for him. Duo fell off the train and was laying on the tracks. Heero was now more embarrassed then anything else. Just then the train came back around and ran right towards Duo's head connecting then bouncing back then connecting again. "Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" "Ow!" Heero walks over and picks the train off the tracks and watches as Duo still lays there. Heero then knocks Duo in the head with his fist. Duo sits straight up and looks at Heero tears brewing in his eyes as he held his head. Heero stands him up and begins to pull him across the floor when he looks back Duo was still holding his head. "Damn!" he said a smile crept across his lips. Heero stared at him as to say * You better not or I will stick this gun right up your. "Help please I'm being kidnapped! He yelled and began to struggle against Heero. Heero ignored him and began to drag him on. That's when he felt a man's fist against his face. Next thing he knew he was in the car going home. When he asked how could anyone believe that he was kidnapping Duo when they were the same age. Trowa had said to him in a short voice that sounded like he was trying to cover laughter. "Well if you think about it he was wearing jeans and a T-shirt. You were wearing a suit for your meeting. So you did look a lot older then him. Plus people don't look at the person if they think a child is being kidnapped."  
  
Heero still mad had chased the boy around the house trying to do what his look said he would had done earlier. He had caught him but only gave the boy a punch in the stomach.  
  
Now however it was just boring to shop with him.  
  
The first place he took them to was Dawns Creek.  
  
Quatre early had a heart attack when he saw all the cloths.  
  
The others looked at the cloths in moderation mostly talking acting like they were looking at cloths. However they were planning a sneak around.  
  
In the end they have voted.  
  
Heero was going to stay here and try on cloths for Duo to help pick out. Wufei was going to play sick so Trowa could "take him home"  
  
"I don't want to do this!" "You have too!" "Why can't Heero do this?" "Because I can't fake it as well as you do?!" "What's THAT suppose to mean?!" "Wufei just go!" "Ok.Fine I'm going!"  
  
  
  
Duo was looking Quatre over. He was trying on a new pair of blue jeans and a new vest. "I like these son." He said as he pointed to the jeans. "I don't like the vest through makes you look to old, here try this instead."  
  
Quatre looks himself over and frowns, he didn't think he looked old.  
  
Tossing a yellow shirt to Quatre Duo felt a tug on his shirt.  
  
As Wufei had walked up to him the other two stood backed and watched. They were amazed when they say Wufei was right. Duo was getting taller. Now he was a good five inches taller then Wufei. They were about his same height before this happened.  
  
"What did she do to him to make him really grow up?" asked Trowa. "I don't know but I hope there is a cure. Notice that he already looks older." Heero said pointing. Trowa looked he was right now Duo looked almost in his late thirties.  
  
Wufei cleared his throat.  
  
"Daddy!" he said holding his stomach. "I don't feel so good." With that Wufei heard snickering coming from behind him. He knew it was the other two.  
  
Duo bent down.  
  
"What's wrong son?" he asked as he felt Wufei's forehead. "You don't seem to have a fever."  
  
"My stomach just hurts." He said trying to ignore the snickers from the other two he knew he sounded pathetic and weak. Its bad enough to have to wine to your dad.but even worse when the man isn't your dad. Did that even make sense? Thought Wufei as he noticed he was walking.  
  
Looking up he saw Heero and Trowa looking at cloths as Duo pulled him by the hand over to them.  
  
"Trowa" said Duo. "I know you are looking for cloths but I need you to take your little brother home he seems to have a stomach ache. I will buy you some shirts and bring them home."  
  
"Ok Dad" said Trowa as he looked at Wufei smiling.  
  
With that Duo bent down to Wufei again and told him too be good and that he will be home in a few hours.  
  
"Now make sure you only take one of the pills in the red box ok?" smiling he kissed Wufei on the cheek and said "Aw! Who is my big man huh?"  
  
Wufei just smiles turns bright pink and walks out of the store with Trowa.  
  
Heero just looks at the cloths wishing he had that on video.  
  
Outside the store in the parking lot men and women were staring as a young man was laughing his head off while the other was telling him to stop.  
  
During short breaks in laughter Trowa would say "Who.ha ha ha ..is.ha ha ha ..my..LITTLE MAN!" then burst off laughing again.  
  
That is until Wufei held him against the wall and held his fist above his head.  
  
"WE SHALL NEVER MENTION THIS AGAIN!" he shouted. Trowa stopped laughing and shook his head saying yes.  
  
With that Wufei let go of Trowa and walked towards the car. Trowa then still laughing in his head when they got to the car.  
  
  
  
Lame I know but I wanted to update and I was well kind of hyper. Anyway only 5 more chapters and this thing will be done I am going to update again soon!  
  
Next chapter: "You did what to him?!" 


	10. My mother is who?

I don't own the boys just the plot of this story and the old man! Thanks for your reviews!!!!!!  
  
  
  
While Trowa and Wufei were driving over to Relena's. Heero was going through some torture of his own.  
  
"Oh see now.I told you that you would look good in these pants." Duo rubbed his chin as Heero cringed at what he was wearing.  
  
Red and Green plaid pants and a "I have been good honest!" Santa T-shirt.  
  
Something he wouldn't wear even if it meant getting Relena off his back.  
  
"Now all I have to do is get three more and we will have a cute Christmas card this year." Said a bright eye smiling 40 year old Duo.  
  
Heero looked Duo over and looked in horror. He could see gray hair forming in his long braid.  
  
Duo noticed that Heero was staring at his hair.  
  
Reaching behind his he brings the long braid over his shoulder and looks it over.  
  
"You know," he said as Heero was changing. "I think I am going to get my hair cut."  
  
Heero instantly cried out. He knew how much Duo relished his hair. He was always in the shower taking forever to wash it then repeat. He used most of the hot water.  
  
"You can't do that!" Heero said as he jumped back into his pants and zipped them up jumping out of the room slipping on his shoes.  
  
"Why shouldn't I when your mother and I split up its been no good to me." Said Duo as he sighed. "She loved it. Every night she would run her fingers through it."  
  
Heero caught off guard as the word mother was said fell down and landed across the bench where Duo was sitting.  
  
"OW!" said Heero as he got up and rubbed his stomach. Then looking over to see if Duo had heard him afraid that he might call the hospital if he heard him say Ow then sat up next to him on the bench.  
  
"What about mother?" he asked as he sat next to him.  
  
"You know your mother the love of my life."  
  
"You mean Hilde?"  
  
"No I mean."  
  
  
  
After about an hour of driving Wufei and Trowa had arrived at Relena's.  
  
Walking up quietly the devised a plan.  
  
They were going to ask if they could work there to. They say how much it made Duo more mature and better. They wanted to be just like him.  
  
Trowa sighed as he walked up to the white door and pressed the doorbell.  
  
Jingle bells *give me a break its near X-mass* played through the house.  
  
"You know I would get sick of that song after awhile." Said Trowa, as he stood back and waited.  
  
After a few moments an old man appeared at the door.  
  
"What can I do for you young men?" he asked holding the door opened just a little.  
  
"We need to speak to Ms. Relena." Said Trowa as he watched Wufei out of the corner of his eye.  
  
"I'm sorry but Ms. Relena has gone off to a meeting in space and won't be back for a few months." Said the old man as he looked to his left. "However Ms. Relena said that there might be a couple or more boys come to her house to look for her." Reaching over the man brought out a small box. "She said to give them this and to tell them to wait until they got home to open or it will not work."  
  
Trowa watched as the old man gave it to Wufei.  
  
"Now please boys if you don't mind my wife needs me." With that the old man shut the door and left the poor boys stunned and mad.  
  
"A few months!" said Wufei as he tossed up the little box into the air over to Trowa.  
  
Trowa caught it and studied it.  
  
It just looked like a small little box.  
  
"Oh well we better get you home then head back to pick up the others." Said Trowa as they walked back out to the car.  
  
"My mom is who?" Heero asked as he pressed on for the answer.  
  
Just then there was an alarm and a huge shout for joy.  
  
It sounded like Quatre.  
  
Duo getting up ran to the front of the store and saw Quatre holding a piece of paper jumping up and down.  
  
"Son what is it?" asked Duo  
  
"I just won the free $1000 gift certificate to the mall!" he said as he ran up and hugged Heero.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
Quatre felt the certificate ripped out of his hand.  
  
There was Duo holding it and putting it in his wallet.  
  
"Hey Duo come on that's mine!" said Quatre as he reached for the wallet.  
  
"No it's not." Said Duo as he placed it back in his pocket. "We can use this for school cloths and shopping for the house."  
  
'I won it though." Said Quatre as he stared at Duo.  
  
Heero nudged him with his shoulder.  
  
Quatre was quite.  
  
"There my dear boy lets check out and go buy some ice cream." Said Duo now so much taller then the boys that he had to look down to talk to them.  
  
The boys said nothing but smiled and nodded as they headed over to the register to buy the gangs plaid pants and T-shirts.  
  
What will happen next I don't know but with finals coming up I will not get to update unless I do it at night before I go to bed.  
  
By the way I have a new twist to the story so I will have more chapters then I thought but don't worry I get a month off from school so I will finish the story before I come back promise!  
  
Oh if you read please review! ^-^ Thankies! 


	11. No Duo Don't Do It!

After leaving Relena's house. Trowa and Wufei headed to theirs and dropped Wufei off.  
  
"When you get in call Heero on his call phone ok?" says Trowa as he hands Wufei the house keys.  
  
"I will."  
  
"Ok just remember don't play that box yet until the rest of us get home we may get a chance to see it."  
  
"All right."  
  
With that Trowa pulls out of the driveway leaving Wufei.  
  
Walking in Wufei reaches into his pocket again and feels the cool outside of the small white box.  
  
"I hope this is worth it." He says running to the kitchen to make the call.  
  
After finishing with their shopping Duo Quatre and Heero headed to the ice cream shop.  
  
"Now you boys stay here and I will be right back." Says Duo as he leaves the boys to finish their ice cream.  
  
"You know I'm getting tired of Duo this way." Says Quatre as he plays around in his cup full of strawberry ice cream.  
  
Just then Heero sets up with a start scaring Quatre.  
  
Heero waits then stiffens.  
  
Then with a sheepish grin he reaches his hand into his pocket and pulls out his cell phone.  
  
Quatre stared at him.  
  
"It was on vibrate." Says Heero as he pushes the on button.  
  
~~~~~ Heero talking:  
  
"So how did it go?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"A box?"  
  
"Ok that's fine."  
  
"Yes just lay there we will go get Duo and be on our way."  
  
"Ok that means Trowa should be here in a few minutes."  
  
"Ok bye."  
  
With that Heero hangs up and begins to look for Duo.  
  
Noticing he wasn't anywhere in site they begin to worry.  
  
"Quatre lets go Trowa will be here and we need to get home."  
  
After walking around for a few minutes they spot Duo however where they see him send them into a panicked run.  
  
There was Duo sitting in a barber seat. The man in the striped shirt had undone his braid and was lowering the scissors to cut.  
  
"Duo wait!" yelled Quatre as he pushed the man away.  
  
Heero rushed over and quickly put the long hair in a ponytail.  
  
"Boys!" said Duo as he rushed over to the man. "Sir I apologize."  
  
"Its ok I have had worse done to me." Says the man as he takes Duo's hand and pulls himself up.  
  
Duo turns angrily to Quatre and Heero.  
  
"What was that all about?" he demanded in such a loud voice that he even made Heero shocked a little.  
  
When they didn't answer he grabs Heero and turns him around.  
  
"For this you are in deep trouble young man." He says raising his hand up and begins to lower it.  
  
Heero knowing where this was leading says the first thing that come to his mind.  
  
"YOUR HAIR REMINDS ME TO MUCH OH MOM AND I MISS HER!" he cries and waits.  
  
Just then he feels Duo's grip loosen and he backs over to Quatre.  
  
"My good man I don't believe I will be cutting my hair for awhile but thank your time." Says Duo as he hands the man a $10.00 tip.  
  
With that Duo leaves Quatre and Heero grabbed the bags and left behind them. 


	12. We are going home! Short Chapter

I do not own Gundam Wing. The Plot is mine.  
  
%%%%%%%%%  
  
After the near fatal accident with the scissors ~ meaning that if they did change Duo back and he saw his short hair he would kill them all ~ they all headed out to the parking lot to wait for Trowa.  
  
"Now" said Duo as he looked for Trowa. "Where can he be?"  
  
"Maybe he is on the other side." Suggested Quatre as he and Heero sat down on the pavement.  
  
Duo looked down at the tired boys.  
  
Quatre was hugging one of the bags next to his body laying his head on it. Heero was leaning back looking toward the sky. It had been a very long day.  
  
"Good idea." said Duo as he began to jog over to the other side. "You two stay here I'll go look." He called back making his way around the corner.  
  
Just then they hear tires squealing. Heero and Quatre turn to see Trowa driving at top speed. Noticing the two Trowa slows down and parks two lanes down from them letting down the windows and stopping the car.  
  
Heero and Quatre grab the bags and run over.  
  
"Wufei is at home right?" Heero asked as he climbed into the back. Quatre and himself buckling their safety belts.  
  
Trowa nodded his head.  
  
"Where is Duo?" he asked backing out of his parking space.  
  
"Over on the other side looking for you." Said Quatre as he laid back against the seat.  
  
Just then Duo appeared from around the corner waving his arms and running over to the car.  
  
Panting he finally reaches the passenger side.  
  
"Well.guess.I.*pant .just.caught.pant * you.." He said as he laid his head back on the head rest.  
  
Trowa then pulls out into the road and begins the long journey home.  
  
"So how is Wufei?" asked Duo after a few moments of resting.  
  
"He was feeling much better a little sad he had to miss out on the fun today."  
  
Trowa hears Heero grunt in disagreement.  
  
"Ah well next week I will take him back."  
  
"What did you get?" asked Trowa trying to be nice and keep up some of the conversations.  
  
"Just some cloths and a something for Wufei."  
  
"Wufei?"  
  
"Well yeah he missed out on today at the mall so I bought him something I think he will like."  
  
"What did you get him?"  
  
@@@@  
  
"War and Peace"  
  
"Meditating For the Advanced."  
  
"Quotes From the Great War Heroes from Caesar to the mysterious Gundam Pilots."  
  
Wufei stared at the three books the at Duo.  
  
"Why did you get these for me?" he asked.  
  
"Because I thought you should have some light reading if you are going to be sick in bed."  
  
"I'm fine." Said Wufei as he put the books on the night side table.  
  
"You can't be if you needed to go home that bad." Duo said as he sat down on Wufei's bedside.  
  
"I'm telling you I'm fine." Wufei said as he tried to get out of the bed.  
  
Duo stopped him and felt of his forehead.  
  
"It seems that you have a tiny fever." He said as he brought down his hand.  
  
"I don't feel sick."  
  
"So you have a fever so just sit back and relax and don't come out of this room unless I call you understand." Said Duo as he stood up and walked over to the bedroom door. "Sick enough to come home sick enough to stay in bed." With that he opened the door and left.  
  
Wufei stared at the door and crossed his arms in a huff.  
  
"I'm not sick." With that he reaches over and chooses a book and begins to read.  
Short I know but I needed them home. Anyway with me out of school I am going to try to finish this before I go to work on June 6. Wish me luck that's two jobs that means working 7 days a week! LOL! Anyway for all of you reading thank you! I love you all and if you can leave me a review I work hard for your guys. I write this just for you to help make your day brighter and maybe even make you laugh! So enjoy and thanks again.  
  
P.S. Oh by the way there is a G.W. Fic. that my friend Brad wrote called Love Revolution * I think * and it has me and him in it. Read it if you can and review I want to see how it ends ^_^!  
  
Sarah 


	13. Opening the box

BONG! BONG! BONG!  
  
The clock in the hallway struck three as Trowa, Heero and Quatre make their way down the hall to Trowa's room where Wufei was put away to keep the others from getting "sick"  
  
When the boys reach Duo's room they notice that his door is wide open, Heero pushes his head into the doorway and notices that Duo is sitting in his computer chair his head rolled back and drool running down his mouth.  
  
*Well at least that hasn't changed. * thought Heero and he and the others walked at a faster speed.  
  
"Duo is a very heavy sleeper it takes almost a war to wake him. Last time Oz attacked I had to throw water on him to wake him up." Said Heero as he and the others made their way down the stairs. *Then he was still falling asleep when we were hiding, but that gun blast to his rear woke him up fast. Glad it was just a nick.*  
  
Finally the three make it to Wufei's room.  
  
Knocking softly the three make their way into the room to see Wufei reading his War and Peace novel that Duo had gotten him.  
  
"Wufei?" said Trowa as he closed the door.  
  
Wufei didn't answer he just kept on reading.  
  
"Wufei?" said Heero as he sat on the floor next to the bed.  
  
"Wufei?" asked Quatre as he went over and poked Wufei in the ribs.  
  
Wufei sets up with a yelp and throws the book in the air pushing Quatre away.  
  
"Don't do that I hate that!" said Wufei as he covered his sides with his hands.  
  
Noticing the other three were starring at him like he was covered with fur. Wufei removes his hands and puts his book back on the table.  
  
"Now what do you want?" he asked the three.  
  
By this time Trowa was sitting on the side of the bed, Heero was on his knees his elbows on the bed and Quatre was sitting on the trunk at the end of the bed.  
  
"The box."  
  
"Oh right the box."  
  
Wufei pulls the little box out of his pillow case and sits it on the bed.  
  
All three gather down and stare at the box.  
  
"Does it just start?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Maybe it needs batteries?"  
  
"Hn. Well I only have one."  
  
Just then the box opens a machine like sound can be heard. The boys look at it closer. Just then a small TV begins to play. On it was Relena  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
Woo Hoo! Its 12:35 a.m. here and I am full of energy! Anyway I got another chapter done. I know they are short but hey got to write when I can.  
  
Anyway please review! I love all your reviews and if you leave your name I will read your stories and I always review ^_^ so it good for your story to!  
  
Love you all!  
  
Sarah 


End file.
